


Alone Together in the Dark

by AmethystPanda6



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, British RPF, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cuddles, DAMN YOU FACE. STOP BEING RED, Double Penetration, F/M, I'd probs die if I ever meet Dan and Phil, I'm going to hell and dragging you all with me, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, No Feels, No one tell Dan or Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phil swears, RIP me, Running into that damn kitchen door, Shameless author insert, Smut, Swearing, THE AUTHOR REGRETS EVERYTHING AS SHE REREADS THIS, This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written, Threesome, Tiny bit of fluff towards the end, Vaginal Sex, bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPanda6/pseuds/AmethystPanda6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries so you have to read the story, ya lazy bitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this to get over the feels of the last fiction I wrote where I killed Dan.
> 
> I apologize if Dan and Phil are a bit out of character.
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^=
> 
> UPDATE 18/9/16: I have gone through and edited a few parts so they make a bit more sense as well as updated the tags. I was also working on a second part but unfortunately, I accidentally murdered my laptop because I spilled soda on it and I hate typing things on my phone so please hold tight until I get my laptop fixed.
> 
> This has also now been posted on my Tumblr - amethystpanda6, so if you want to go there and follow me, that’d be neat

As Amethyst walks out of the tube, her two best friends at her sides, she smiles and laughs at the "argument" going on over her head. Dan and Phil look down at the petite girl in between them, her laughter bringing them out of the light-hearted banter that usually occurs between the two of them. After her laughter fades away, Dan reaches into the pocket of his jeans and grabs out his phone so he can vlog for another "Day in the Life" video as the trio walks through the tube station.

"It is currently midnight and Phil, Amethyst, and myself have just gotten off of the tube after a long day of shopping. I'm tired af, how about you two?"

"I don't know about Amethyst over here but I feel like a bear that's preparing to go into hibernation for three months." Phil replies, in his goofy way.

Dan just stares at Phil and smiles, like he usually does when Phil isn't paying attention. Amethyst notices and nudges Dan lightly to snap him back into reality as well as remind him that they're in the middle of a vlog. Dan turns his attention back to the camera before tapping the screen lightly to switch to the outer facing camera and angling it towards the bags that Amethyst and Phil are carrying and nudging Amethyst as her signal to talk.

"Okay, so I don't know if you guys can tell but Phil and I are both carrying a lot of bags. Phil has six, I have five, and then Dan is over here with one because he's a lazy fuck and couldn't be bovvered to carry more than that." The petite girl gives Dan and nasty look before sticking her tongue out at him.

Dan just laughs before ending the recording so the trio can walk back to the flat while having a pleasant conversation, Dan stealing glances at Phil every now and then.

* * * 

Once the trio are in the flat, they put away the things they bought in the proper spaces, whether it was in bedrooms or the kitchen. When that is finished, Dan and Phil make their way down to the lounge to settle into their sofa creases while Amethyst settles into her blanket nest in the corner so they can all relax with the Internet (aka secret indulgences of Phanfiction) before heading off to sleep.

*

Around three in the morning, Amethyst makes her way down the stairs to the kitchen for some water and secret glasses of cereal. Flipping on the light outside of the kitchen, the glass door unseen and slightly forgotten as her brain is still somewhat asleep, she walks straight into it and says "Fuck!" semi quietly as to not wake the boys down the hall, while reaching up to rub her forehead. She can hear giggles from down the hall, and pays no mind to it because Phil always acts weird when he stays up late, thinking that the raven haired boy was laughing at her mishap with the door and not knowing that it was Dan biting into Phil's neck that caused the giggles.

Once Amethyst has successfully opened the kitchen door and grabbed a mug from the mug cupboard, which is ironically a Dan and Phil Shop mug, she walks over to the sink and turns on the cold tap, holding the mug under the steady stream of water while watching groggily as the mug fills with water. As the mug fills, more giggles erupt from down the hall, only this time, it sounds like Dan, but the giggles are still coming from Phil's room. When the mug is filled with water and Amethyst has finished drinking, she decides to abandon her glass of cereal in order to investigate what is causing the boys to giggle like teenage girls.

Amethyst slowly walks down the narrow corridor that leads to Dan's and Phil's rooms and the closet/laundry room. Once at the end of the hall, she sees that the door of Phil's room is open a small bit and decides to peek inside. What she sees is not anything to be expected. There, in the middle of Phil's bed, his blue and green duvet cover thoroughly disheveled and almost on the floor but enough covering the two men underneath, are a very naked Dan and Phil in the middle of what seems to be a heavy make out session. Phil on top and Dan on the bottom. In the dim light from Phil's window, Amethyst can make out what appear to be hickeys on both of their necks and light bruises visible on their shoulders.

Not knowing how to react to something that she obviously wasn’t supposed to see and feeling strangely aroused at the sight of her two friends finally breaking the obvious sexual tension between them, Amethyst slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle her squeak of surprise as she rushes back up the stairs as quietly as she possibly can to her room and closes the door, collapsing on the sofa bed and panting lightly. Feeling the wetness of her arousal pooling in her pyjama pants, Amethyst slowly ghosts her hands down her body to the source of the wetness and plays with her clit, imagining that it was one of the boys downstairs playing with her body instead of her own hand, a small moan leaves her body. When she feels that her body is ready, she sticks two fingers into her pussy and fingers herself slowly, biting her lip to muffle the loud moans that want to escape. Adding a third finger to bring herself to orgasm, the moans can no longer be contained and a strained cry of “Dan! Phil!” leaves her mouth, which alerts the boys downstairs and they think something is wrong with her.

The boys slip on some sweatpants and hurry up the flight of stairs to where the younger girl is and open the door to a sight they do not expect to see. Instead of a distressed and crying girl, they find Amethyst in the midst of an orgasm and quiet moans leaving her mouth as she bucks against her fingers. Once Amethyst has come down from her orgasm, she opens her eyes to see the two lanky figures of her flat mates in front of her and startles suddenly, yanking her hand out from her pants and wiping them on her leg, slightly flushed from the lasting effects of her orgasm and embarrassment. She shakes her head slightly, causing her crimson fringe to hide her flushed face.

“Hey guys. Um. Sorry if I worried you, you can leave now.” She says, her voice coming out in a whisper, face still hidden behind her hair.

However, she fails to notice the pair walking closer to her until they’re on either side of her on the sofa bed. Dan reaches up and moves her fringe away from her face and tilts her head up until she’s looking him in the eye, Dan sees the underlying notes of lust in her eyes as her tongue darts out to lick her soft pink lips. Phil has now moved behind Amethyst and is gently rubbing her shoulders to help chase away the remnants of embarrassment that still flow through her body while Dan talks to her in a gentle voice.

“Hun, we’re not going anywhere. Phil and I have wanted to fuck you for months now and we’re finally getting our chance to have you. We already know that you saw us earlier and you can’t deny that you feel something for the both of us.” Dan tells her, his hands gently ghosting down her torso to the edge of the shirt she’s wearing, which happens to be an old one of Phil’s that doesn’t fit him anymore.

As Dan was talking, Phil’s lips were making their way across her neck to the collar of her shirt. With her consent, Dan pulls off the shirt she’s wearing, causing Phil to detach his lips from the pale flesh of her neck so Dan can fully remove the shirt and toss it to the floor. When Amethyst’s shirt is removed, Phil reattaches to her neck and brings his hands up to her chest to play with her tits and lay her back gently in order to help Dan remove the useless pyjamas that kept her from being fully naked. Amethyst knows what Dan wants to do and lifts her hips up a bit to help him slide them off fully. Once that is done, Dan stands up to slide off his sweatpants. revealing his hard cock before grabbing Amethyst by her ankles and tugging her away from Phil gently.

“Strip now, Philip.” Dan orders in his no nonsense voice.

Phil has no choice but to obey and stands from the sofa bed to tug off his sweatpants before crawling back on the bed as Dan pulls Amethyst to her knees on the bed and kneels in front of her while Phil climbs behind her and spreads her knees, the light from the window shines through and highlights the wetness sticking to her thighs. Dan reaches down and runs his fingers across the wetness and smiles.

“Well Phil, I don’t think we need any foreplay for our little kitten, she’s wet enough for the both of us to just slide right in.”

Phil leans forward to whisper in her ear while sliding his fingers along her wetness next to Dan’s, both of them feeling more wetness seep onto their fingers, “Oh, you naughty little kitten. You’re just dripping thinking about how hard Dan and I are going to fuck this pussy of yours, aren’t you?”

A breathy moan of “Please” leaves Amethyst’s mouth as she leans back and rests her head against Phil’s shoulder. Dan and Phil smirk at each other over her body that’s held in between theirs while Dan reaches into his sweats to grab out a couple condoms and tosses one to Phil. Hearing the ruffle of the small foil packaging, Amethyst shakes her head and speaks quietly.

“No, I’m on the pill and I want to feel the both of you inside me without any barriers. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Dan asks.

The small nod of confirmation is all the pair of them needs and they toss the condoms away. Amethyst spreads her knees apart a little bit more as Phil spreads the lips of her glistening pussy apart so Dan can enter her a bit easier. Precum is leaking down the head of both the boys’ cocks and Dan surges his hips forward to rub the head of his cock against her pussy as Phil does the same. As soon as their cocks are wet enough, Dan pushes in and groans as the warmth of Amethyst’s pussy envelops his hard cock. Once Dan is fully inside, Phil slowly pushes his cock into Amethyst’s pussy as well, the warm walls stretching to accommodate both his and Dan’s cocks. After Phil is fully immersed inside as well, the three of them are completely still for a few moments to adjust to the feeling. At the slight bucking of Amethyst’s hips against their bodies, Dan and Phil start to thrust into her slowly, their cocks rubbing against each other as they thrust. The two of them thrust in sync for a while before switching it up so that when one of them thrust out, the other thrust in. This goes on for a while, whimpers and moans leaving the three of them and filling the small room with a symphony of noises. While they fuck the younger girl, the two of them lean down and leave love bites and hickeys all over her neck and collar bones.

After a while, Dan and Phil feel Amethyst’s pussy start to squeeze their cocks, a sign that she’s close to orgasm. At this, Phil reaches down to toy with her clit while Dan sucks on her nipples.

“Oh kitten, we can feel you tightening around us but you can’t cum yet. Dan and I aren’t ready yet, just hold on a bit longer.” Phil whispers in her ear, nipping at her earlobe lightly.

Dan pulls away from Amethyst’s nipples and stares at Phil over her shoulders, reaching a hand up to pull Phil’s face closer so they can kiss. This causes the two of them to go deeper inside Amethyst’s pussy and her to let out a loud cry of pleasure. When the two of them finally pull away from the passionate kiss, they have smirks on their faces and thrust into her harder, causing more cries of pleasure to leave her mouth. They can feel her muscles clenching again and Dan decides that she can cum, but looking at Phil first and seeing that Phil is biting his lip, the tell tale sign that he’s close to orgasm as well as Dan being able to feel his own orgasm approaching, he reaches to grab Phil’s torso and pulls him closer while leaning down to the girl’s ear.

“Cum for us, kitten, we want to see you cum, watch as the pleasure takes over your entire body.”

On Dan’s command, Amethyst’s body locks in pleasure and she cums hard with a cry of their names, her pussy clenching tightly around Dan and Phil. The sight of their kitten in pleasure causes the two males to cum in her warm depths as the three of them fall on their sides, panting lightly. Dan and Phil slowly pull out of Amethyst and cuddle up around her. Amethyst placing her head on Dan’s chest as his and Phil’s arms wrap around her. Once the three of them find a comfy position on the sofa bed, they fall asleep. The last things heard being a mumbled “I love you” and “Dan, stop tickling me!”

* * *

The next morning Amethyst wakes up alone and fully clothed. No evidence whatsoever that Dan and Phil had visited and fucked her at an ungodly hour of the morning. Slowly sitting up, she also notes that there is a lack of a dull ache in her lower region as there should’ve been. The entire encounter being a dream. The realization of this making her sad but the evidence of dry cum on her thighs being slightly uncomfortable. Getting up from the bed and walking to the closet, she grabs out some clean clothes and makes her way downstairs to the bathroom in order to have a shower and clean herself off. Once down the stairs, she hears Dan and Phil in the kitchen making breakfast while arguing with each other about something and creeps past it and to the bathroom.

 

 

 

After her shower, Amethyst walks into the dining room to see Dan and Phil sat at the table with pancakes, toppings for the pancakes, cereal, milk, and mugs of tea. Pulling out a chair and sitting down, she grabs some pancakes and puts some on her plate, decorating them up with some butter and lemon, unaware of the boys staring at her. Taking a bite out of a pancake and finally looking up at the boys, she chews and swallows before looking at the boys.

“What?” She asks while taking a drink of her tea out of the Dan and Phil Pixelated mug that she’s become attached to.

“So, you have wet dreams about Phil and I?”

This question causes Amethyst to spit her tea out in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might add a second part of pure fluffy goodness if enough people like this.


End file.
